


Bad Boy

by DaisyKwan (orphan_account)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Bad boy Sehyoon, Byeongkwan is a tired college student, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sehyoon is in a gang, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaisyKwan
Summary: Byeongkwan is a tired, stressed, and hungry college student who meets a hot stranger with tattoos in the ugliest clothes known to mankind in his local grocery store.





	Bad Boy

Byeongkwan got out of his car and grabbed his backpack. He shuffled to his apartment building, opening the door and going to his place. He took out his key to unlock his door, turning the key, he pushed open the door and took out the key. He placed his bag in the living room, he took out his laptop and charger then set it up. He took out his notebooks and pens, setting them up on the coffee table with his laptop. Going to the kitchen he grabbed the kettle to fill it with water and put it on the stove.

  
Byeongkwan took out a mug and put a tea bag in it then waited for the water to boil. Once the water was boiled he poured it into his mug, he went back to his coffee table and studied until the sunset and the moon appeared.

Rubbing his eyes he closed his laptop and looked over his notes once more. He had an essay due at midnight in English, an assignment for his astronomy class due at midnight as well, had to do an online quiz before six that night and had to study for his exams coming up. He did the quiz first then his essay, then his astronomy, and then he studied. His essay was basically done, he just had to edit it. He sent everything in then started studying until eleven.

  
Byeongkwan hopped in the shower then changed into some red short shorts and some old, ripped, stained, multi-coloured hoodie he got when he was in high school. He slipped on some slippers and grabbed his phone and keys locking the door behind him as he headed down to his car. He was tired and got dressed in the dark so he really doesn't know what he's wearing. Not that it really matters, who's he trying to impress anyway?

He drove down to his local grocery store that never seemed to close. He hopped out of the car with his hood up on his head. Byeongkwan stepped inside of the store and saw his friend Yuchan. "Hey, Yuchan," he waved.

"Dude, what the fuck are you wearing? You look like a mess," Yuchan pointed out.

"I am a mess. I hate school, I'm debating whether or not to just drop out it's so stressful. But I'm leaning more on the stay in school side because I need this bread."

"Why are you even here at this time? You should go to bed, you look exhausted," Yuchan said.

"I want some snacks," Byeongkwan shrugged.

"Well, one just walked in. Black hair, black hoodie, black ripped jeans, and tattooed arms. Looks like your type too. Anyway, go get your snacks so I can close early because I'm tired," Yuchan sent him off. Byeongkwan grabbed a basket and went to the snack aisle. He stood staring at all the bags of chips, deciding on regular, ketchup, and salt and vinegar chips. He turned around and looked at the different popcorn boxes.

"Nice outfit," someone said from beside him, snickering after.

"Glad you like it, someone has to," Byeongkwan replied grabbing a box then looked at who it was. Just his luck, it was the hot stranger who just happened to be exactly his type, "Wow." He whispered at the man's visuals.

"Would love to see what you got underneath those shorts, though," the man winked then smiled. Byeongkwan scoffed.

"Not a chance."

"What would it take?"

"A few dates, a couple genuine compliments would be nice too," the man rolled his eyes.

"How am I supposed to compliment you when I can hardly see anything?"

"Easy. You have a cute smile, I love how it's a bit crooked. It's charming," Byeongkwan complimented.

"Well, Mr. I like salt and vinegar chips I think you have incredibly beautiful eyes. The colour is such a different colour from what you normally see around here, the shape is cute too. It reminds me of a cat's eyes. And I happen to love cats," the stranger complimented back. Byeongkwan smiled and covered his mouth. The stranger grabbed his hand removing his hand from his mouth."Don't cover your smile. It's beautiful-"

"Okay, you can stop complimenting me now. I'm getting embarrassed," Byeongkwan tittered.

"Maybe I don't want to stop, maybe I want to compliment you over and over until I can't find anything to compliment. How about you give me your name and number, pretty boy?" Byeongkwan smiled.

"My name's Byeongkwan. Kim Byeongkwan. What's your name?"

"My name is Kim Sehyoon, now, how about that number?" Byeongkwan stood and thought about it.  _Ah, the hell with it. Why not._ He thought to himself.

"Give me your phone then," Sehyoon handed him his phone. Byeongkwan wrote his number in the phone and called himself "pretty boy from the grocery store". He handed the phone back and Sehyoon called him, his phone went off and he hung up.

"Just making sure you didn't scam me of your number. Now you have my number. How soon can I see what's under those shorts?" He joked.

"Not tonight, or anytime soon. I want to relax tonight and I'm sure a night with you is anything but relaxing," Byeongkwan chuckled. Sehyoon did as well while nodding, not denying anything.

"I have to go now, sweet cheeks. See you around," Sehyoon turned and started walking away.

"Wait, Sehyoon," Sehyoon stopped and turned around. "I like your tattoos. And your face, your face is my favourite thing about you."

"Soon your favourite thing about me will change," he pointed to his crotch, winking then walking away again. Byeongkwan rolled his eyes, letting out a small scoff.

"I'm tired. I need to go home but I want ice cream, and need chip dip," he said to himself. He went to the dip section and grabbed one then grabbed a tub of ice cream. He went back to Yuchan. "He's hot, flirty, and got my number."

"All in what? Ten, fifteen minutes? Impressive," Yuchan scanned the items.

"I know. My charms work fast. Soon we could be boyfriends," Sehyoon said as he placed the items down.

 

"Woah, at least take me to dinner first," Byeongkwan laughed. Sehyoon turned to his friend that was with him.

"Okay, hey Donghun, we don't have anything going on on Saturday, do we?"

"Nah, nothing."

"Okay, Byeongkwan, I'll pick you up Saturday at seven. Text me your address," Yuchan suppressed a smile. This was the most exciting thing to happen all day at the store other than having to break apart a fight between two women fighting over a spaghetti squash. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but, Byeongkwan you have to pay. it's $26.74," Yuchan interrupted, Byeongkwan pulled out his card from his wallet and paid. He grabbed his things then took out his phone and texted Sehyoon his address.

"See you Saturday," Byeongkwan said. "Bye Channie." He turned to Yuchan bidding goodbye to everyone.

"Maybe you'll see me sooner since I have your address now," Byeongkwan rolled his eyes.

"You can come over to hang out if you're up to watching horror movies and eating all these snacks with me tonight," Byeongkwan offered, lifting up his bags.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then. You better be good at picking movies because I refuse to get with someone with terrible taste in movies," Byeongkwan laughed and dismissed his comment with a wave of his hand and walked out. 

"You don't have to worry, he's good with movies," Yuchan butted in.

"Thank god," Sehyoon sighed.

"You go with your lover boy. I'll pay and head back to our place," Donghun said pulling out his card and shooing Sehyoon away. Sehyoon headed out, he whipped out his phone and put Byeongkwan's address in maps. 

He looked at the apartment building, it was big, the rooms looked a but small, probably just for one person, two people at most. He took out his phone again to text Byeongkwan when he heard his voice from above him. "Sehyoon, I'm going to drop my key and you can use that to get in," Sehyoon moved to Byeongkwan's small balcony and caught the key Byeongkwan dropped. 

"What is your apartment number?" Sehyoon asked.

"Fourth floor and my apartment number is fourty seven," Sehyoon nodded and headed inside using Byeongkwan's key. His legs were numb by the time he got to the fourth floor but thankfully when he got to Byeongkwan's apartment room he would be able to sit. Sehyoon walked down the hall looking for Byeongkwan's number. When he found it he unlocked the door, opening it only to be met with Byeongkwan wearing those same gift from god shorts and was now in a white baggy t-shirt. Sehyoon put the keys on the small bootrack by the door then grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him roughly. 

Byeongkwan wrapped his arms around Sehyoon's neck, kissing back with just as much force while moving both of them back and closing the door with his foot. Their lips fit together perfectly, Sehyoon rested his hands on Byeongkwan's hips and deepened the kiss. Byeongkwan hummed and pulled away. "Remember what I said, I only want to relax tonight," he gave Sehyoon a peck on the lips before leaving to his couch. Sehyoon turned and locked the door then went to the couch as well. He sat beside Byeongkwan watching him scroll through the horror movies. Once he picked one he pressed play then grabbed the chips and dip and started eating them with Sehyoon. 

Half way through the movie Byeongkwan got scared and cuddled up to Sehyoon. Sehyoon held his hand, Byeongkwan got distracted by Sehyoon's veiny, tattooed arms. He stared at them and traced every tattoo on his arm. Sehyoon looked at him, "You like tattoos?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've always had a thing for tattoos. Even though everyone I've dated didn't have a tattoo. Tattoos are hot," Byeongkwan replied still tacing over them. Byeongkwan looked up from Sehyoon's arms, "Can I see all your tattoos?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Sehyoon took his shirt off and turned on the lamp. Byeongkwan straddled his lap to get a better view of the ones on his torso. He traced some of the tattoos the looked up at him.  
  
"Do all your tattoos have meanings?"  
  
"Yeah," Byeongkwan pointed to the tattoo on his pec.  
  
"What does this one mean?"  
  
"What do you think it means?"  
  
"Well, it's a blue dragon and a blue dragon means intellect and wisdom. So maybe, you believe you're wise and an intellectual. I don't know," Byeongkwan laughed at his own guess. He leaned his head in the crook of Sehyoon's neck still laughing shyly. Sehyoon's hands rested on Byeongkwan's butt, it was intimate but nothing sexual was going on.  
  
"Not exactly," Sehyoon laughed along. "You see how there's flowers with the dragon too?" Byeongkwan nodded. "The dragon is my mom, I chose the color blue because of the meaning, which you already said. I have flowers with it because my mom really likes flowers. And if you look close enough, my name and my sisters name is written through out the flowers."  
  
"That's so sweet," Byeongkwan pouted. "Did it hurt?" He asked tracing it with a feathery touch.  
  
"A bit. But nothing I couldn't handle. The one on my rib hurt a lot, same with the one on my shoulder blade," Byeongkwan moved his attention to the outline tattoo on his ribs.  
  
"What's this one mean?"  
  
"It's just two people holding hands."  
  
"I can see that. But why did you get it?"  
  
"It was my first tattoo and Donghun; the guy at the store with me, drew it. It was one of his doodles and I liked it but turns out it was his and his boyfriends hands he doodled so now I have their hands tattooed on my body," Sehyoon chuckled.  
  
"Get our hands tattooed on your body," Byeongkwan joked.  
  
"Wait, I might just get it," Sehyoon said grabbing one of Byeongkwan's notebooks and pencil. He held his hand with his free one and drew with the other. Byeongkwan watched in amazement.

Sehyoon finished up the drawing, "I'm getting this on my forearm." Sehyoon took out the page and folded the paper then put it on the table beside the couch.

"If you keep talking like that I might just say the three words I'm afraid to say to anyone," Byeongkwan told him. Sehyoon leaned in.

"And would you mind telling me what those three words are?"

"It's similar to "I like you" but it's more than like. Much more."

"Say it."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It won't come out."

"It will, with time. And I will wait for it," Sehyoon smiled softly at him. Byeongkwan rested his head on Sehyoon's chest then gave it a kiss.

"Thank you."

"Where do you work?" Sehyoon asked.

"I work at a soap store. What do you do for work?"

"I just do some jobs for rich people."

"What kind of jobs?"

"Just... Jobs."

"You're not in a gang are you?"

"And if I was?"

"Just be careful. You've said too many things for you to die on me so soon. Plus, you haven't seen what's under my shorts and you haven't taken me out on that date yet." Sehyoon smirked.

"I am in a gang. Donghun is one of the members, we're very close."

"Wow, you must be busy," Byeongkwan commented. He was silent for a second before he continued, "Is this is going to turn into a one night stand?" Byeongkwan asked.

"No. I actually like you and want to be your boyfriend. Plus you said you just wanted to relax tonight, and I care about what you have to say and respect what you say."

"What did I say would happen if you kept talking like that?" Byeongkwan asked, his heart pounding like crazy.

"I told you I will wait for those words to slip from your mouth. I promise." 

"And what happens when they do?"

"I'll stay with you for the rest of my life. I'd stay with you for the rest of my life even if you didn't say those words to me, but only if you want me to."

"I'll think about it but for right now, it's too early to say them. I'm tired though, let's go to bed," Byeongkwan climbed off of Sehyoon and shut off the TV and put away all of the snacks they didn't finish while Sehyoon went to the bathroom. Byeongkwan had given Sehyoon some clothes to wear and was waiting for him in his room. 

Sehyoon entered the room and climbed in beside Byeongkwan, giving him a kiss goodnight. 

 

The next morning Byeongkwan had to leave early for school. He let Sehyoon sleep and left him a note telling him he's at the college and he's welcome to stay at his place for the day. He wrote that he also kissed his forehead, and told him he looks like an angel. He ended the note with  _I like you._

Sehyoon decided to stay the whole day and wait for his lover to return so he can tell him those three words as well.


End file.
